Such a control circuit, based on a cell comprising four transistors of the same polarity, is known from the document EP-A-0,329,232, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,742 Mar. 28, 1989. This document indicates that this basic four-transistor cell can form either a plurality of stabilised current sources or a voltage source which is independent of the supply voltage and the temperature. As stated in said document such stabilised current sources can be realised using only bipolar transistors of the NPN type. As a result, such a circuit can respond rapidly to supply voltage variations or to variations of the current drain at the output.
However, the known control circuit does not allow for the base currents of the transistors, so that the accuracy of the resulting stabilised voltage is still afflicted with errors referred to as second-order errors.
It is an object of the invention provide an improved control circuit supplying a stabilised voltage which is even less sensitive to the value of the supply voltage relative to a nominal voltage, which exhibits a substantial rejection of power-supply noise and which remains stable with respect to temperature variations.